


when i met you

by gayracha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, and i took that personally, chansol are my babies, joshua is very briefly mentioned, there is not enough chansol in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayracha/pseuds/gayracha
Summary: vernon does something stupid and chan does not take it well (idk why i made it sound angsty it's really not i swear).lowercase intended.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	when i met you

**Author's Note:**

> i had a weird urge to write this at 11pm so here u go, also this is my first kpop fic and my first fic for a While so please tell me what u think !!
> 
> there is a brief mention of internalized homophobia, and mentions of alcohol and being drunk so if any of that triggers you please don't read.

vernon sat up, forcing open his sleep-fused eyes and immediately hissed at the sunlight spilling from his window. he lay back down. it was too early.

after at least another hour of sleep he finally reached over to the spot on his (thankfully) carpeted floor where he had clumsily chucked his phone last night. it blared ‘13:27’ at him. oh. well that was longer than intended.

the mysterious silence from his shared living room, which should’ve had at least one clumsy fucker banging around by this time, gave vernon the motivation he needed to pad out of bed. he was greeted by an empty, save a small figure curled up on his phone sat on the couch in the far corner, living room littered with empty bottles of various types of alcohol.

“morning” vernon mumbled to no response. though due to his dry throat he couldn’t raise his voice much, he was sure that his voice was audible enough to be heard. however with his head pounding the way it was, he didn’t have the energy to fret over it for long. after one large cup of coffee and two aspirin pills, he finally felt alive enough to check his messages.

he had a few messages from most of his friends, but assuming they were just drunk texts he had missed, he clicked straight to his most reliable friend’s contact to try to jog his memory of last night.

 _messages: from ‘vern’ to ‘josh’: 13:34_  
_vern:_ so . i was fucking pissed last night huh  
_josh:_ Please talk to Chan.  
_vern:_ … ?

he looked up to chan - he had since realised the lump on the couch was chan. “uh- hey, chan?” no answer. he walked up to him and sat down, “you good?” again, no answer. brows furrowed in confusion, he once again picked up his phone, this time going to chan’s contact which had a long string of messages he most definitely did Not remember sending last night.

 _messages: from ‘vern’ to ‘chan’: 23:56_  
_vern:_ heyy  
_chan:_ hi  
_vern:_ why rnt u drinkng  
_chan:_ dont wanna regret this like you will tomorrow  
_vern:_ >:( meaniie  
_chan:_ your typing is shit when youre drunk  
_vern:_ and? wats ur point  
_chan:_ nothing, nothing  
_vern:_ hey  
_chan:_ hi?  
_vern:_ cna i telll u smth  
_chan:_ sure, but maybe wait til youre sober?  
_vern:_ nno sober vernon si a little bicth  
_chan:_ um? go ahead i guess  
_vern:_ so  
_vern:_ i gues s i lke u  
_vern:_ liek . a lot .  
_vern:_ n i knwo i shuoldnt say bc it willl mke stuff awkwrd  
_vern:_ but  
_vern:_ im gnna explode if i dont tel someon e  
_vern:_ so yeah .  
_vern:_ i hve a crush on my roomaet lol hwo cliche  
_chan:_ oh  
_vern:_ oh?  
_read at 00:06_  
_vern:_ is thta it ?  
_read at 00:06_  
_vern:_ shit  
_read at 00: 06  
vern: _i messsed thsi up m srry  
_read at 00:07_

his stomach sank a little more each time as he read the irrevocable messages and by the time he reached the end of his drunken confession, he was not doing great. he was having a million thoughts a second, so many in fact he could barely think at all. he was such a fucking idiot. not only because of the obvious i-just-confessed-my-crush-on-my-roommate-and-he-very-clearly-did-not-take-it-well-oh-god reason, but also because he was very much closeted. it’s not that he thought his friends wouldn’t be accepting, he didn't think he would've made friends with anyone like that, it was just that he had Always thought of himself as straight. even once he realised he liked guys he had pushed it to the back of his mind and avoiding thinking about it until years later. when he finally did think about it, for many years he convinced himself he wasn’t gay because he, quite simply, _couldn’t_ be gay. it wasn’t an option. there was nothing wrong with being gay but it just wasn't him. he did eventually manage to stop thinking like this, but he never felt comfortable enough to come out to anyone. and now he’d gone and outed himself to one of his closest friends. not only one of his closest friends, but also one he _lived_ with, so there was no escaping him. he slowly became re-aware of the room around him after having been zoned out worrying, remembering with a jolt that he was still sat next to the boy and quickly turned to him, shutting his phone off.

"i'm sorry."  
chan finally looked up, and vernon could tell that he had been crying, "well was it the truth?" his voice was raspy, but genuine.  
vernon looked down into his lap, chewing his lip while his mind ran round and round through hundreds of potential lies and excuses - but his mouth moved faster than his brain.  
"yes." guess he was going with telling the truth.  
"then why would you be sorry?" chan was struggling to get the words out, but vernon could tell he needed to say it.  
"because it's going to make things awkward, and i've never even told you i like boys - actually, this is probably the wrong time but you're the first person i've ever told. that .. you know, 'i'm gay'." he waved his hands around as he said this, making sure chan knew he didn't think of it as any huge thing or whatever.  
chan brought his hands up to his face, whining, knowing perfectly well he had known vernon too long to be able to hide anything from him, however still trying to hide the tears that had begun to wet his cheeks.  
"c'mon bro, what's up with you?" vernon moved to hold chan's hand to comfort him, but pulled it back like he'd touched hot coals when the thought struck him that maybe _he_ was the reason chan was so upset.  
looking up at him through tear soaked eyelashes, chan half-whispered, "all this time, all this fucking time... i thought you were gonna hate me..."  
this only confused vernon even more, "why would i, why would i ever hate you?"  
chan laughed, "idiot," vernon made a pouty face, "i'm gay too."  
"oh my god??" as stupid as the situation made him feel, he was also filled with relief. "so. let's quickly move on from the part where i admitted to having a huge crush on you - when did you realise you were gay?"  
"honestly?"  
"of course."  
"when i met you."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe idk if u can tell but i've never been hungover so i apologise for inaccuracies, also i really don't know what svt's living arrangements are so if this doesn't work let's all pretend it does.


End file.
